


Campfire Tales

by mochii112



Series: Scarian Fanfics [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Campfires, Confessions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochii112/pseuds/mochii112
Summary: Grian and Scar spend time in the jungle, resting by a campfire as the sun begins to set. It was just a fun, friendly hangout, though Grian wishes that it was just a little bit more than that.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Series: Scarian Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842280
Comments: 18
Kudos: 196





	Campfire Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Been seeing people complain about a shortage in Scarian. So here, have some Scarian! I hope it's decent XD
> 
> This is my first time writing something romantic. Pride month just gave me some good old gay vibes that I don't actually have.
> 
> Cross posted from Wattpad

The sun had started to set and the night had begun to take over. Above the jungle canopy, two hermits had made themselves comfortable in the lush green leaves of the tallest jungle tree, sitting side by side as they watched the beautiful sunset in awe.

Grian's ever growing love for the sunsets had gone unspoken, but now, he was finally sharing it with someone else. Someone special.

"I can see why you like this so much, Gri. It's beautiful" Scar spoke, a smile gracing his lips as he watched the sun slowly sink further and further into the horizon line. The pretty hues of orange and yellow were turning into the bright purples of twilight, and the whole world, as they saw it, looked like a painting. Each colour intentional, and the view aesthetically pleasing.

The otherwise wonderful moment had suddenly become that little bit more special to Grian. He couldn't help but wish that it would last.

A flame flickered, stray embers flying before landing on the cobble as it provided the two hermits with warmth. It was illogical, setting up a campfire in the trees, but one that they were both on board with. If their beautiful jungle was reduced to ash the next day, Scar would be held accountable. They had done this as a joke, but the arrangement was surprisingly comfortable. It had rained that day, and the damp bark was less likely to burn up.

The builder turned his head, eyes now fixated on his fellow hermit. He could easily spend hours watching Scar, studying the slight curl in his lips and the slight glimmer in his eyes from the light that they reflected. His features were rough, with once deep scars littered all over his face, each of them with a story to tell, but his expression was always so soft. So kind. So gentle.

Grian could vividly remember the night the man had opened up to him, under a moonlit sky. It was by pure coincidence that the builder had been wandering the jungle that night, only to be met with the sounds of the soft sobs of his fellow hermit. It had been by sheer chance that the builder had found this otherwise cheerful and emotionally strong wizard breaking down under the twinkling stars. However, it was by no luck nor coincidence that Scar had chosen to share his thoughts and insecurities with his new best friend.

Grian had started a small campfire, giving Scar some space to breathe, and the time to recollect the thoughts he would need to form the words that he needed to say. The warmth of the small flame gave them both the comfort and reassurance to do what would be needed that night.

Scar spoke with grimace, and Grian winced at every word. He called himself 'ugly' for the scars that littered his face, healing from wounds so old, yet so prominent. The man's eyes were distant, seeing something that the builder couldn't.

He couldn't stand the self deprecating words that left Scar's lips. He was a beautiful man who had been broken by the world. Grian felt the nagging urge to cup the man's face, and brush his thumb gently over every visible mark to let him know that he was beautiful, just the way he was. It was an urge he had to fight hard to resist.

So instead, he settled for a hug, his presence comforting, and his words friendly. It must have done the right thing to do, for the wizard had melted into the builder completely, without a single guard. He let Grian support his weight, resting his head on a red sweatered shoulder, so vulnerable and unfiltered. Grian blinked, a heat in his cheeks beginning to rise.

Soft lips left him entranced, and so did the chocolate brown hair and the delicate scars. It was that night when Grian knew that he would feel butterflies flutter in his stomach for the rest of his life.

"I'm glad you like this, too" Grian turned to his friend and smiled, letting a comfortable silence stretch over them immediately after. It had become routine for the two to meet up every now and then, usually in the evening, to rest by a campfire as they each relayed the day's happenings.

It was a fun little gathering they had agreed to as friends, though it had become something a little bit more to Grian.

It was a simple hangout, just between the two of them. They'd talk about everything that had been on their mind that day, so that nothing got left bottled up until it was ready to explode.

Everything except Grian's own feelings.

He would have hated to mess this up, to forever ruin the trust that they had built amongst themselves with a single confession. It would have been selfish to give up the bond they both worked so hard to form, and Grian was happy to be able to talk to his dear neighbour on such close terms. He wouldn't give this up for the world.

"Man, I need to hang out on the treetops more often" Scar's voice broke through the silence and snapped Grian out of his thoughts. "The view is simply amazin'." He looked back at Grian with a warm, lopsided smile that caused the builder's heart to flutter in all sorts of ways.

"Yeah, you really should. I fly around all the time, and I still somehow missed it for most of my life" Grian spoke with a hint of amusement in his tone, his voice casual as to bury his feelings deeper into the back of his mind. It was in these times when his extroverted demeanour became his greatest blessing.

"When you're so preoccupied, and have too much on your mind, you tend to forget about the simpler things in life" Scar smiled, eyes now fixed on the first stars of that night, all of which twinkling brightly, much like his eyes. "You were so busy last Season. I wouldn't blame you for missing out on this stuff. You were the agent of chaos." At this, Scar laughed, and Grian joined in. His laughter was a melody he loved to hear, no matter how many times over it may have been.

Grian smiled wide at the way he had been described. His generally chaotic nature had received a wonderful outlet last season, and it was also well received. Although his momentum had slowed significantly this season, having just started, he still intended to start some shenanigans. "And don't expect me to stop any time soon, either." So far, he had merely been closely involved. With the mayoral campaign starting to pick up, it would mark the first real server wide chaos that he had initiated by himself.

Scar hummed in response. "If the massive horde of zombies in the beginning of the season means anything, it means that you're not slowing down with the prankage. Like, I mean, who does that on day 1? Your perseverance is remarkable, but please, leave me out of your pranks on the future"

Grian chuckled and shook his head, smiling in a somewhat dazed state. "You're my new favourite victim. The Mumbo Jumbo of Season 7. I don't want to stop seeing you on a regular basis." He made sure to keep his tone light hearted and friendly, so paranoid that his fellow hermit might pick up on the hints he kept on leaving behind.

"I mean, we can do that anyways if we want." Scar offered kindly, most probably holding back laughter at the memory of the mischief that Grian had already managed to pull off so early in the season. "I'd love to hang out more often, you know"

The builder's ears perked up slightly at the suggestion, though he kept any bubbling excitement under control. The man's words were kind, like they always were. It was a part of him that Grian struggled to comprehend, but loved more than anything else. His own past hadn't been very kind, so maybe it was that kindness that Grian had been craving for all of his life.

"I'd enjoy that." Grian spoke simply, and hoped that his voice wasn't too indifferent. "It would be nice seeing each other more often in the day, especially since you'll be moving farther away pretty soon."

Scar hummed in agreement and nodded. "Yeah. Since the head hunt ended, we haven't really met much, apart from when we drop by for a couple of minutes. And that one time we spent two hours trying to find Jellie."

Grian smiled at the memory, fondly remembering how painful and tedious the process had been to find a cat to breed with Jellie, just so that the wizard could have his own. To Scar, it may have been extremely frustrating, but to Grian, it was two hours well spent. He had the best view of Scar, in all of his gentle beauty as he coaxed the cats into his arms with fish, gently feeding it until they had built up enough trust. It was a wonderful display of affection, with how Scar refused to take out his anger on the felines and instead cooed and coaxed each and every one into a feeling of safety.

Scar too smiled at the memory, as well as the good laugh they had after, when he finally got what he had wanted. Jellie was down below, most likely sleeping on the mess of chests inside of Larry that Scar dared to call storage, and wondered of he should have brought her up here as well. However, he wanted to keep the conversation going. "So, G-man, what have you been up to?" The hint of genuine curiosity melted Grian's heart, and it was made clear that the man was there and ready to listen.

"A lot of confidential stuff, to be honest" The builder smiled slightly, suddenly struggling with words. He remembered how much he couldn't allow himself to say, though he was tempted to talk about the sentient mayoral bot that he had helped to construct. "Built up the barge today. Totally didn't steal any doors. Fixed the back of my mansion! Oh, and I posted more posters."

Scar laughed as Grian hopelessly fumbled over his words, on his face an expression so warm it could melt ice. Grian could feel his own face heating up slightly just at the sight of his relaxed smile.

"Um, what have you been up to?" Grian finally managed to say, and Scar hummed thoughtfully before giving a response.

"Well, I'm currently working on my new base, as well as the mayoral campaign, both of which you've seen." Grian nodded in acknowledgement, remembering the big bud, as well as the big dig, part 2.

They had spent a good deal of time together at the new base, blowing up a massive hole in the very centre. The endeavour had ended in a tragedy, though the way Scar laughed it off as though it were nothing only helped strengthen Grian's point that he was one strong individual.

Already, the area he was working with was massive, and absolutely magnificent. He was sure to have some big plans, which would undoubtedly overshadow anything and everything that Grian would ever dare to build, and he'd happily suck it up and accept that.

Nothing could possibly be better than Scar. He was bright and bubbling with the talent and innocence that the world did not deserve.

Though, it did hurt that he was moving away.

"Grian?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts once again, and this time, it was laced with an undertone of concern. "Are you alright?"

His eyes widened slightly as he found himself staring blankly at the cackling fire. One that he promptly threw a log into to keep alive.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine"

Crap. Did he just stutter?

The builder shot his concerned friend a friendly, relaxed smile, though his mind had fallen into a panic. How long had he been staring? And had Scar been talking the whole time? God he hoped he hadn't missed anything important. "Just a lot on my mind" He spoke, involuntarily and under his breath in a feeble attempt at keeping it all low key as to not worry his friend.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" Scar asked him once again, his words so soft and gentle it made Grian's heart flip in ways he couldn't possibly describe.

"There's no need" Grian assured him, though the hermit looked far from convinced. "It's nothing important"

Scar furrowed his brows, as though the builder had just said something to offend him. As a matter of fact, he probably just did. "Of course it is! If it's on your mind, then it must be something important! Especially to you"

A silence followed his words, the only sounds being that of the roaring fire right in front of them. The smallest reminder of why this mattered much.

Their nights by the campfire were meant to be a good time, a safe space for them both to share their thoughts and feelings, and Grian was ruining that by leaving some things unspoken. He was undoubtedly making Scar feel as though he weren't trustworthy enough for Grian to talk to.

Glancing over at Scar, the builder saw the tiniest bit of hurt flash in the taller hermit's eyes. His bubbly demeanour was far more cautious, as though he were treading on eggshells. And no matter how much Grian's instincts screamed at him to come up with a reasonable excuse, knowing that Scar would simply nod his head and understand, he couldn't bear the thought of lying directly to his face.

He couldn't bear the thought of seeing him hurt even in the slightest by whatever lie that Grian would decide to say. Their time by the campfire was supposed to act as a safe space for them both. And it needed to stay a space that felt safe for them both. With no lies nor deceit.

"Actually, there is something..."

He looked up at Scar, who looked back at him with genuine concern. A silent reminder that he truly did care for whatever the builder may have to say.

Care.

The builder sucked in a breath, trying to form the right words. However, his mind was a jumbled up mess. A part of him was yelling at him to simply bail and run, to fly as far away as possible, while the other half had him stay put. His anxiety spiked to new extremes, ones which he didn't even know was possible. An overwhelming feeling suddenly took over, and he wanted it all to stop.

And then it did.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, grounding him back to reality more steadily than the voice had done multiple times already.

Grian turned his head until his eyes met Scar's, where the genuine concern hadn't faltered one bit. A new emotion had emerged just beneath the surface, and the builder recognised it to be worry. Worried, that he had crossed a line. 

"Hey, G. If you don't want to talk about it, that's totally fine." His voice was as gentle as ever, and Grian felt like he could drown in the flutter of emotions that he felt in his heart. Just as Scar moved to pull his hand away, Grian placed his own on top of it, holding it in plawitin a delicate manner, as though he were afraid that it would break. The skin was calloused, worn down by hours upon hours of work, but in that moment, it still remained the most precious feeling to Grian.

"N-no... I want to talk to you about it..." He smiled, turning his body to properly face the man. He took the hand that was on his shoulder and held it gently, treasuring the feeling since it may very well be the last time that he ever felt it.

In front if him, Scar's eyes were locked onto him, glimmering slightly with a fond curiosity and... hope. Grian didn't pay much mind to it, putting it off as a trick of the eye. He did, however, keep his gaze, loving and starstruck, locked onto the other man's eyes, admiring every hue he found within them. Truly the most beautiful thing that he would ever see.

He made sure to seem genuine, condensing every single one of his emotions into his next words. He made sure to speak in a way that didn't seem like a prank, or a joke.

He made sure that his words were real.

"You know, you're such a wonderful guy. Always so cheerful, so gentle, so strong... And I know I've struck diamond by becoming your friend, but..." He continued to gaze into the hermit's eyes, enunciating every word in a manner that would be loud and clear. He examined the slowly widening eyes with a gentleness he could only have for this man, and pushed back every last bit of hesitation that built up within him. "Would it be selfish to ask for just a little bit more..?"

Grian knew that it wasn't a direct answer. However, the anxiety and panic would have ended him long before he could manage a normal "I like you" or "I love you". However, Scar had clearly gotten the point, for a fond smile formed on his lips, with a gentleness that could make Grian melt into a gay little puddle, if he hadn't turned into one already.

Carefully, and almost cautiously, Scar wrapped an arm around Grian's waist, slowly pulling him closer. Grian made no attempt to fight it, though a heat was very quickly rising in his cheeks, burning into an absolute inferno. He was struggling to believe what was happening. He had just spilled out his feelings, and was yet to be met with any awkwardness or rejection.

The builder was being pulled in close, and a single hand cupped his face during the process. Scar pressed his forehead against Grian's gently, and their hot breaths mixed in the cold night air. Grian's heart fluttered with anticipation.

Only to be met with hesitation.

"You're... okay with this, right?" Scar spoke, his lips so painfully close to Grian's, his eyes now diverted from the smaller hermit as a nervousness took over. "You're serious about everything you said, right?"

Grian stared into the man's eyes, with the smallest bit of annoyance in his expression at being denied the contact. However, the feeling does not linger, for Grian us suddenly forced to remember where this was coming from.

The scars.

The one thing that made the taller hermit believe that he would never be loved.

It hurt him to know that this absolutely stunning man, who he had grown to love more than TNT, pranks and even building, thought of himself as someone undeserving of affection. His life had tried to toughen him up, and all it had done was make him a broken mould of what he once was, with an impossible amount of kindness that he would display, just so that no one would ever have to go through the horrors that he had.

Grian didn't want him to feel that way.

Quickly shaking away the thought, the builder let out a soft huff and reached his hands out to cup the man's face. "Of course I am, Scar... why wouldn't I be?" He looked into his eyes, and the man looked back in surprise, a rosey pink starting to dust his cheeks.

Grian took this time to study Scar's features. Properly, and from up close. The beautiful green eyes, the unkempt brown hair that fell over his face. Everything about him was just so stunning. There were small freckles dotted along his cheeks, illuminated with a golden hue in the light of the campfire. The scars that littered his face would never take away from his beauty.

Such a close up view of Scar made Grian fall even more head over heels for the hermit, another starstruck expression gracing his eyes. His lips curled up into a gentle smile, and he finally mustered up the courage to do what he had been wanting to do since the very first time he had fallen in love.

With a soft hum, he gently brushed his thumb over a scar that ran along the other man's cheek, watching for reactions as he felt a heat beginning to rise. He leaned in, giving the mark the sweetest little kiss before pulling away to look at him with all of the awe and wonder that he could possibly muster. And no matter how much Scar may doubt himself, he couldn't possibly doubt the truth that Grian put into his his next words. 

"You're beautiful, Scar. Don't ever say otherwise."

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying ao3. Expect to see some of my other works here, too.


End file.
